Blossoms and Breakfast
by sherlocks-skeletal-warlock
Summary: Prompt 56: Breakfast. Bilbo Baggins, four years after his return to the shire, gets some very welcome visitors for breakast. Oneshot, BagginsShield. Written post BOFA.


**A/N: So I went to see the last Hobbit film, the Battle of the Five Armies. And, boy, did I cry. So now, I have written some beautiful, fluffy BagginsShield for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Blossoms and Breakfast.

Breakfast was undoubtedly a very important part of the day in Bag End. As was second breakfast. And elevenses and luncheon and… Well, any point of the day in which it was acceptable to have a meal. Do not forget this is what is classed as acceptable for hobbit standards, nothing like the practically conservative three meals normal people eat in a day. But breakfast was especially important today, thought Bilbo Baggins as he cleared the table and set it. Because yesterday he had received a note from a few good old friends that they we in the neighbourhood and would stop round for breakfast. Bilbo chortled at the thought of the look on his neighbours' faces when dwarves appeared on his doorstep, on this cool wintery morning. But Bilbo didn't really mind the whispers and the averted looks. No, ever since he had returned from his long, arduous and dangerous quest to reclaim Erebor with the company of dwarves led by Thorin Oakenshield, he had had more than his fair share of fanciful rumours about him. But the quest had opened Bilbo's eyes to the world around him and suddenly things like rumours and dirty glances meant little. Not when he had fought orcs with elves and wizards and dwarves and seen his best friend…

His thoughts trailed off as he thought of Thorin. Dear Thorin, whom Bilbo had soon realised affection for and loyalty too. Even in his gold sickness, Bilbo loved him.

Loved him. Had it really run that deep? He remember the joy of seeing Thorin once again as his true self after the gold sickness and the anguish of watching him be killed by Azog the Defiler. And if Bilbo was honest with himself, it had run that deep. He had been in love with the dwarf king.

A sharp hammering knock on the door altered the hobbit from his thoughts and he hurried to the door, only to be embraced tightly by young Ori.

"Bilbo!" cried the dwarf and the hobbit laughed, gesturing for Ori, Nori and Dori to enter.

"Please, come in my friends, breakfast is on the table." Despite the fact that there was only the three of them, Bilbo was very happy to see them. It had been nearly four years since they had parted and Bilbo was really missing his companions. As they sat and ate, they spoke jovially of the others in their troop.

"Balin is still advising back at Erebor, always been good there, but there's talk of him moving on to the mines of Moria, soon."

"Oin and Gloin have gone home. Soon, they'll have families and all."

"Bofur, Bombur and Bifur are staying at Erebor, practising their trade again. They're happy."

Bilbo just listened, happy to hear that the dwarves were getting along well. He told them briefly of his own family, the Sackville-Bagginses who were after his house and the curious little nephew he had, merely a boy he was but he showed real promise of becoming an adventurer like his uncle. Nori and Dori spoke very briefly of the huge funerals that had been held in honour of Thorin, Fili and Kili, but the thought was still too much for Bilbo to bear and they soon moved on to other topics. As the morning drew on and the dwarves had to leave, Bilbo bid them farewell, with a parting gift of some 'Old Toby' pipe weed for the journey and wrapped pack of bread and cheese. As the dwarves left, waving their goodbyes as they walked east into the late winter sunrise, Bilbo sighed and retreated to his living room with a cup of tea and a pipe. Seeing Ori, Nori and Dori again had been wonderful, but it had also brought back painful memories of loss and heartbreak. And as Bilbo sat, gazing into the fire, he lamented the death of Thorin Oakenshield. Slowly, slowly, the hobbit's eyes drifted shut and he fell into the world of dreams.

_Bilbo was running up to the front door of Bag End. The sun was shining and the birds were singing in the blossoming trees. As he reached the door, it was thrown open by Thorin, who swept the hobbit into his arms, laughing that deep, rich laugh and swinging Bilbo around. The hobbit's laugh joined the dwarf's and as he gazed into those twinkling bright eyes, Bilbo Baggins smiled. He leant forward and kissed the other, ever so gently, with a burst of warmth, like this beautiful spring morning that bloomed around them._


End file.
